Joachim watches Sailor Moon
by espergirl27
Summary: Just a simple story about Joachim watching Sailor Moon. He so resembles her!


**Joachim watches Sailor Moon**

**(I don't own Shadow Hearts: Covenant or its characters. Enjoy!)**

Joachim was sitting in front of the new television set that Roger had made. It was a pretty big flatscreen that was set up in the group room of Roger's house in Wales and the team used it to relax while not doing anything else. Lucky for Joachim, Yuri wasn't here to hog the TV for himself. In these cases, it was Karin who always carried him away from the TV and gave him a scolding, regarding that too much television would ruin your brain and eyes. The vampire chuckled at his thought. Although Joachim wasn't the brightest one of the team, it was Yuri that took the spot for being the dumb one of the group. Suddenly, he heard the door open.

"Joachim!" a shaky voice rattled from downstairs.

The wrestler got up and went to the staircase railing.

"Yes, Sir Roger?" he replied to the ancient skeletal figure before him. "Do you need my assistance for the day?"

Roger shook his head.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I was about to inform you that I will be making a quick trip to France to visit an old friend. I was wondering if you could stay and keep an eye on the house?"

Joachim nodded.

"Of course! I will do my best to make sure that your home is safe. After all, with such fantastic equipment, it would be a shame to see something bad happen to it!"

The elderly wizard grinned.

"Heh. You're right. By the way..." he turned to the door. "Where's Yuri and the gang?"

The vampire shrugged his shoulders.

"Something about going to the Black Forest, located somewhere in Germany. They got directions from a drunk at the Sea Gull in Le Havre. Lucia was pretty excited on going there."

"Hmm..."

They were quiet for a few minutes, until Roger broke the silence.

"Well, I better head over to Paris. Tell the others that I'll be back soon."

"Will do. Oh! And have a safe trip, Sir Roger!"

The door was shut and Joachim made his way back up to the group room and turned on the TV. As he flicked through the channels, the vampire stopped at a particular channel: the Anime Network. A curious pout came from Joachim's lips as he pushed the button.

"Sailor...Moon?" he asked. "What's that?"

The current episode was about to go off, but Joachim didn't mind that at all. In fact, he noticed that there would be a marathon all day long. The wrestler grabbed onto the nearest couch and sat down to watch...Sailor Moon.

*_**Hours later**__*_

Yuri ran up to the house and entered it quietly. Boy, Karin was pissed when he just ditched them! Luckily, IF they got out of the forest, it would still be awhile until they met back up here again. He decided to grab a beer and pass out in his bedroom.

As he climbed the stairs, Yuri began to hear a voice...singing. He couldn't quite hear the lyrics, but he knew the voice was a male. Question was: who?

"Rog!" he cried out. "Is that you singing!?"

No answer. Yuri straightened himself up to the door to the group room and turned away quickly, muffling a laugh with his spare hand.

Joachim was in his Grand Papillion form, prancing around the room singing the Sailor Moon theme song. Yuri wasn't sure on what to do about this awkward situation. But slowly and carefully, he slid his body into the room without making a sound. Suddenly, Joachim stopped and began to sniff the air.

("Hmm...sweat, stale blood, a slight hint of Lucia's Night and Shining Oils...*gasp*! It can't be them!")

He turned to face the door and his face went from pale to burning crimson when he saw Yuri standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Joachim took off the mask and did a face palm.

"Enjoy yourself?" the Godslayer asked the wrestler. "You seem to have a lot of fun."

"Shadup," the vampire groaned. "Don't use sarcasm in this moment, please."

Yuri began to chuckle until he heard on the TV, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Are you watching Sailor Moon?" he asked as he leaped onto the couch. "Wow! They're already in the 2nd season!"

Joachim was slightly confused at the sudden change in Yuri's behavior. First, he was being a complete douche and now, he's all eyes on the TV. What just happened to him?

"Uh, Yuri?" he asked the young man. "You've watched this before?"

The Harmonixer nodded. "Yeah. Roger made a beta-version TV before this one and I got to test it out. Ended up blowing it up after watching too much anime and uh...you know."

"...know what?"

"You know! Right?"

"Sorry, Yuri. My head's not with your mind right now."

The Godslayer chuckled once more. Joachim just shrugged his shoulders and decided to watch the rest of the marathon with him.

The group finally got back from the Black Forest and Lucia was jumping up and down like a little kid who just got a bag of candy. She immediately grabbed a small dish and began to mix her new oil that Carla made for her.

"Just a little bit," she muttered as the drop of rainbow color mixed in with her Grass Oil.

Karin, Anastasia, Blanca, and Gepetto came into the door and grabbed some drinks from the homemade fridge that Roger made. Kurando came trudging into the house and collapsed onto the couch. A small smile appeared as he breathed in the cool air that blew throughout the house. Anastasia came up to the tired samurai and rubbed his back.

"Next time, I'll handle that demon!" she remarked to him.

"Thank you, Lady Anastasia," he replied softly to her.

Karin began to look around them and under the couch. She got back up and rubbed her chin softly.

"Looking for Yuri?" the Russian princess asked the German woman.

Karin nodded.

"I do wonder where he took off to," Gepetto said. "I mean, he took off out of that forest when we weren't looking and ran back here! Boy, that rascal gonna get a good old-fashioned spanking from Cornelia with her new Beastmaster dress! I'm sure of it!"

Blanca yelped and laid back down on the soft rug that he was laying on. Suddenly, he rose back up and perked his ears upward towards the stairs.

"What is it?" Anastasia asked the white wolf. "Do you hear something?"

Blanca nodded and ran up the stairs. Everyone else followed him, but stopped at the group room. The group split apart into groups of three and surrounded the door. Karin hushed everyone and pushed on the door softly. The door opened and they peeked into the area.

"What in God's name are they doing?" Gepetto asked.

"It seems to be...dancing," Karin replied.

"Whatever it is," Anastasia said as she pulled out her camera. "It's adding to my personal album of Yuri's Most Embarrassing Moments."

"Awroo..." Blanca muttered.

"Why do I have such an idiot cousin?" Kurando face-palmed himself.

"I think it's kinda cute," Lucia chirped.

Both Yuri and Joachim were arm-locked together, watching and singing the Sailor Moon theme song. They had watched a total of 8 episodes since Yuri got back to the house and they haven't stopped since then.

Anastasia got her picture developed in secret after Yuri found out about the mysterious flashes that kept appearing behind him. When he did realize who was taking pictures of him dancing around the room, needless to say, the camera needed to get repaired.

But even after that incident, Joachim had managed to find something that amused him AND Yuri, despite his rude remarks about his lack of brainpower. Still, they would sneak into the room late at night and watch episodes of Sailor Moon until the light of day came back. Sometimes, it may even bring a group to watch them in secret, if you're lucky to catch them.


End file.
